


Hoodie Stealer

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus leaves one of his hoodies at TJ's house and forgets about it. TJ finds it and thinks that it's one of his own. Upon wearing it to school, people notice and make Cyrus start panicking.





	Hoodie Stealer

TJ woke up to the sound of his annoyingly loud alarm clock, which isn't even a real clock, more so the alarm on his phone. After turning off the alarm, he sits up and rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Yawning, he stretches his arms. Looking around his room, he smiles at the mess.

His room has clothes scattered all over the floor, dresser drawers wide open, and sport related material preventing any sort of easy movement. He has always been the odd one out in his family when it comes to cleanliness. Something about messes and the stench of the mixture of body oder and sweat didn't bother him. His mother's constant nagging to clean his room never did anything other than wanting him to make it a bigger mess. 

His room is a complete opposite of his sister's. Whenever he has to enter his sister's room, he enters a mini state of shock. Her room is so pink that it's literal kryptonite. Stuffed animals and dolls lined up the walls, posters of boy bands on the ceiling so that would be the last thing she sees before she sleeps, and all the trophies from ballet on her desk. TJ thinks that their parents are prouder of her than him because he never has won anything for basketball. Although they tell him all the time that trophies don't matter, they don't act that way when his sister gets another one. 

Finally getting off the bed, TJ steps on a stray lego from his dinosaur set. His face turns red, nearly swearing, which would've ended up in more pain if his mother heard. He simply kicks it under the bed. 

The path to his closet wasn't much easier. Random basketballs had to either be stepped over or kicked to the side. Even though he admits his room is a total mess, it's his mess. He finds comfort in there where others might faint from the smell. To him, this is his castle and he has control over how it is kept. However, Cyrus has everything to do in how the castle looks.

Whenever Cyrus comes over, TJ suddenly turns into The Flash and cleans his room. By clean, he means shoving everything under the bed and using a can and a half of air freshener, the berry scented kind. It's worse when Cyrus comes over unannounced. TJ's gets too caught up in the moment seeing his friend take the time to surprise him, then freaks up because he hadn't prepared his room yet. He ends up making some excuss for Cyrus to stay downstairs for a minute while he fixes his room. 

Opening his closet, TJ looks through his collection of hoodies. Nothing really stood out to him for today. No special event or anything, it's only chocolate chocolate chip muffin day. So, you know, the best day ever. 

Throwing random hoodies to the already clothes filled floor, TJ started to get flustered at not finding the right one. He shuts the closet door. He drops to the ground and begins going through the hoodies that were already on the floor. Sure, it wasn't the most sanitary choice, but it's worth it if he finds the perfect one. Besides, it's not just muffin day, it's also the day he and Cyrus are set to attend the dinosaur museum after shool as a treat for getting through lunch detention yesterday. 

Upon reaching the third pile, the top hoodie stood out to him. It's cyan with a penguin eating a popsicle while saying "chill out" on the front. Smiling from adorableness, he put it on. It was a little snug on him, but figures he was growing out of it. Doesn't matter because he knows Cyrus will like it. 

After the nerve wrecking drive to school, he was finally able to leave his talkative sister that pratically wished he could ride the bus. He walks into the school and sees Cyrus at his locker. He waves and walks towards him, but Cyrus doesn't notice and walks away. 

Later at lunch, TJ stands in line. Andi, Buffy, and Jonah are behind him, talking secretly. Buffy nods her head, resulting in Andi to tap on TJ's shoulder. He turns around and notices them smiling. "Yes?"

They all grin harder, somehow seeming like they were enjoying something. Andi clears her throat. "Um. Where did you get that hoodie?"

All TJ does is shrug. He really doesn't remember the details of all 562 hoodies he owns. So why would he remember this specific one. "On my floor."

"What?" Jonah asks. 

"Doesn't seem like the kind you would own." Buffy says. She pulls out her phone and opens her messages with Cyrus and starts typing. "Did someone give it to you?"

Before he could answer, it was TJ's turn for food. He grabs his tray along with two muffins, ignoring the groans from other students. He heads to his usual spot he shared with Cyrus. 

After waiting for sixteen minutes, TJ had already eatin his food, except for one of the muffins. The frown on his face couldn't get any lower even if he tried. Cyrus had never missed lunch with him since they started eating together, heck, Cyrus even joined him in lunch detention. When the bell went off, he threw the trash away and carries the muffin to his next class. 

On the other side of the school, Cyrus was being comforted by his friends. He's stressing out and over-thinking the situation like he always does. When Andi had told him that TJ's wearing his hoodie, he lost it. That's when he remembered he had left it at TJ's house the other day, but he would never expect him to wear it. Was it a sign that the jock likes him more than a friend, or thinks that they're already something more?

"Calm down." Andi tells him. She places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "He might think that it's one of his."

"Yeah right." Jonah interferes. "We've seen his style. He was just playing it off. He totally knows it's Cyrus' and is crushing on him."

With that, Cyrus freaks out even more. His knees weaken and falls back on the lockers. "Don't talk like that! He doesn't even know that I'm gay! And besides, he's straight."

All three raise their eyebrows. Buffy chuckles a bit. "Wanna rethink that?"

"He plays sports, therefore he is straight."

Jonah shakes his head. "Buddy, we've noticed how he is around you."

"Yeah, he's different." says Andi. "He seems happier around you, like he's more open about himself that he can't be any other time. You even said you're the only person he can talk a certain way with. Although he's not the smartest guy in school, he must know that that hoodie is yours and is wearing it for a reason. He must like you. That, or he just wants a way to show off his abs without breaking the dress code. Because, let me tell you, that hoodie is tight on him." 

"He has abs?" Cyrus gasps. He starts panicking again. "I can't handle it."

Buffy sighs and picks up her friend. "Just go talk to him and try figuring things out."

"But where do I start?"

"Just tell him that he's wearing your hoodie that you left behind. Then engage in simple conversation to figure out his feelings."

Cyrus thinks for a second. On one hand, there's a chance that TJ likes him. On the other hand, he might just make a fool out of himself. "Fine."

Once school ended, TJ stands at the flagpole, waiting on Cyrus so they can walk to the museum. He still is holding the muffin from lunch. His frown has gone away, well just barely. The thought of them enjoying the museum was on his mind.

Cyrus walks out of the school and notices TJ. He nearly chokes as he confirms that TJ is wearing the hoodie he left behind. He moves closer, but slowly as he hasn't fully prepared himself. His fingers are shaking, knees still slightly weak, and head feels like it's spinning. 

He manages to stand in front of TJ, who is now grinning like it's the only thing he knows how to do. "Hey, Underdog."

Cyrus gulps, for once silent out of fear. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words seem to the broken and barely understood. "My hoodie."

"What?" The confusion on TJ's face wasn't anything new.

"You're wearing my hoodie. I left it at your house yesterday."

"Oh, that's why it's tight." TJ takes the hoodie off and hands it to Cyrus. All Cyrus managed to do was stare at his friend, who really did have abs. TJ pulls out another hoodie from his bag and puts it on. "Good thing I always carry a backup hoodie for emergencies."

Cyrus mumbles, "Yeah."

"Ready to go?"

Cyrus blinks rapidly. "Huh?"

"To the dinosaur museum."

"Yeah, that."

The two start walking. Along the way TJ hands Cyrus the muffin and eats it. The two couldn't stop making cheesy dinosaur jokes that dads would tell. Time went by and they were soon standing in front of the museum doors. 

TJ looks at Cyrus. "Ready for our first date?"

In shock, Cyrus looks at him. TJ has his arm reached out, to which Cyrus accepts with a smile. The two walk in, holding hands.


End file.
